Ignore It
by Celeste Belle
Summary: Fred and George get into trouble when an unexpected growth of mold shows up in their shower. Only humor can result from two mischievious twins, shower mold, and a potion.


A/N: Don't own Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy the third of the Fred/George mischief fics.

Ignore It

As George stepped into the bathroom for his shower, he smiled. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it. The shop was going well, and with Christmas coming up, business should pick up even more. Turning on the water, he couldn't help but notice that something was different about the shower. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to the sink to brush his teeth while the water warmed. Hanging up his towel and shedding his clothes, he stepped under the warm spray. As he lathered his hair, George let his mind go blank and began to relax—not an easy thing for someone who was co-owner of a joke shop.

George finished his shower and reached to turn off the water. But he paused. Looking more closely at the tiled walls, he noticed brown spots littering the pristine cream colored tiles. Flinching when he realized it was mold, he turned off the shower with a sigh and grabbed his towel. He would have to tell Fred. It would do no good to have them die from some kind of mold-contracted disease. Hopefully a well-aimed cleaning spell would do the trick. Tugging on his clothes, he headed into the hallway. Shooting a newly dressed Fred a smile, he paused to tell him about the mold.

"Fred," George began, "We have mold in the shower."

"I know." Fred stated as he began gathering food for breakfast. Fred could make some of the best eggs.

"You know?" George queried as he pulled out the juice and the bread for the toast.

"Yep."

"So, what do we do about it?"

"Ignore it." Fred replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ignore it? Don't you think we should clean it up or something?"

"Nah. It isn't too bad. If we ignore it, it will go away."

"Really?" George questioned, raising an eyebrow "Okay, then. But if it gets much worse, we need to try to clean it."

"Agreed." Fred said, piling the eggs onto the plates as George buttered the toast and added it to the plates

Two days later, George and Fred were eagerly anticipating the completion of a potion. It only had an hour left, and they were going to sit close to it and go back over the notes for the new product they would be using it in. George, however, had some news that could not wait until the potion was finished.

"Fred," he began, looking very seriously at his twin, "The mold is still in the shower, and I'm starting to worry that we will catch a disease from inhaling spores or something."

Starting to laugh before he saw how serious his brother was, Fred stopped mid-guffaw, when he caught sight of George's face. Conceding, he agreed that they had enough time to clean the shower before the potion was done. As they stood, George heaved a sigh of relief. He had been worried about the shower ever since Fred had told him to "Ignore it."

Pulling aside the curtain, Fred frowned. The mold hadn't been covering the whole back of the shower this morning, had it? George gasped in disgust. "Fred, do you remember the cleaning spell?"

"Yes." Fred replied, raising his wand

"Together then."

"Scourgify!" they shouted at the mold, which reacted in a very peculiar manner. It started growing. Soon, a massive green blob had formed, and it started moving across the shower toward the horrified twins. Shrieking in terror, they fled the bathroom with the green blob following at a slow, but steady pace.

"Maybe we should have cleaned it sooner, Fred."

"Agreed, George." Fred replied as they entered the living room.

Turning to look toward the bathroom, they noticed the blob was moving faster, and headed toward them. Rushing toward the far wall, the shocked twins noticed too late that the massive magic-filled mold creature was moving toward their unfinished potion. As soon as Fred saw, he shouted "NO!" as George's eyes filled with fear.

Throwing themselves flush against the wall, they held each other tightly, afraid that they might not ever see each other again. Behind them, the blob reached the potion. As they touched, the potion fizzled out. The blob, however, grew bigger, and bigger, until it touched the ceiling. As Fred and George peeked at the massive intruder, they noticed it had turned three shades of purple, red and chartreuse. Ducking again as the thing seemed to grow even larger, they were unprepared for the gurgling sound that came from it. Then, with a sound they were sure would be enough to convince everyone that Voldemort had returned, it exploded. When the twins turned around to survey the damage, they grimaced at the massive globs of mold that clung to every visible surface.

Sighing, Fred said "I guess we'll have to move back home while we get professionals in. Be sure to pack all the ingredients we'll need George." He finished by looking at his forlorn twin who was grimacing at the empty cauldron. Suddenly rounding on his twin, George did something that had only ever happened in play. He glared at Fred in such a way that Fred was sure he would have died if looks could kill.

Suddenly, both boys were rolling on the floor in laughter as they realized the humor of the situation. "We created growing mold monsters, George." Fred said from his place near the fireplace

"So we did, Fred. I wonder how much of it we can bottle? Or what we could sell it for. Of course, we'll need to figure out exactly what's in it. Probably a potion we had accidentally spilled on us that night we had that accident in the lab." George replied from somewhere near the couch

Nodding in agreement, Fred stood and extended a hand to his favorite brother.

"Oh, by the way, Fred," George began with a smile still twitching at his lips, "The next time you say 'Ignore it,' I'm referring you for mental evaluation."


End file.
